Monday Mornings
by Ayaka620
Summary: Santana loves her coffee black, and amongst other things...(same world as the Typical Day verse.)


**Monday Mornings**

Santana stumbled out of her room and towards the kitchen, eyes still glued shut.

_Coffee, fuck where's the damn coffee? Pixie fairy better have made it. He knows Mondays are his days, and if he didn't, I will ends him_.

Santana blindly reached for the coffee pot and peeked open an eye as she reached for a cup in the cupboard.

She sighed in relief once she poured herself a cup and took that first sip.

_Black. Just the way I like it. Yes, yes I know, that's what she said._

Santana rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and took another tentative sip, a hum escaping her lips as she closed her eyes once more and reveled in the silence.

_Too quiet actually._

_Damn, it's really quiet in here. Did Berry and douche bag St. Brody leave early today? I'm surprised they even got up. They were so fucking drunk and loud, coming in last night._

_Whatever. I needs me some grub._

Santana placed her cup down and walked towards the fridge, quickly opening it as she grabbed the cream cheese and bagel bag. She swiftly went through the notion of preparation and soon found herself biting into heaven.

_Fuck yes, bagels. I love New York._

Santana continued chomping on the delicously over calorized breakfast item as she threw the ingridents back into the fridge and quickly shut the door, just barely noticing the little post-it that stuck to the front of it.

Santana peered closer at the piece of paper as she reached for cup of joe and took a sip.

Warning: Don't go into the living room, unless you want to be scarred for life. -Kurt

_The fuck? What is Pixie fairy talking about?_

Santana rolled her eyes at the note and took the last bite of her bagel as she made her way out of the kitchen and back towards her side of the loft, catching a glimpse of the seemingly normal living room.

Santana stopped in her tracks as she peerred at the living space and took another sip of coffee. She raised an eyebrow and took a tentative step towards the room, curiousity getting the best of her.

Santana took a few more steps, fully entering the living room as she gulped down another sip of coffee.

_Pixie fairy is trippin. There's nothing even her-_  
-

Santana chocked as she got a full view of a butt naked Rachel Berry passed out face  
first on the couch, with a barely there sheet covering her body.

"Holy shit!" Santana sputtered and coughed as the tiny brunette started to stir from the noise and leaned up causing the sheet to fall, showing off all her assests.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Santana stood frozen unable to move from her spot and her eyes completely glued to Rachel's backside.

Rachel sat, confused from all the abrupt noise as she fully turned around to its source.

_Omg, bla-black landing strip._

"Santana?" Rachel questioned as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Why are you yelling so early in the morning?"

Santana stood completely silent, mouth completely dry as she slowly gestured up and down with her coffee mug unable to do anything else.

Rachel stared, confused at the gesture as she watched Santana shake her mug up and down.

"Wha-" Rachel began to question but stopped midway suddenly realizing what Santana was referring to.

"Oh my god," Rachel screeched in embarassment as she quickly grabbed the sheet off the ground and covered her body. "I-I can explain."

_Breathe Lopez. Fucking breathe._

Santana shook her head and regained her composure as she shrugged her shoulders.

_Okay, stay cool. That's it._

"No biggie, Berry," Santana stated and calmly took another sip of coffee as Rachel stared bug eyed at her.

"But, but this is so inappropriate and I'm sure this ruined your morning, and I-"

Santana cleared her throat and took another calm sip. "Like I said, no biggie," Santana stated as she turned around and began walking towards her room.

_Don't turn around. Keep walking, don't make-ah, fuck it. _

Rachel watched Santana still full of embarassment as Santana stopped abruptly and faced the little diva.

"Oh, and Berry," Santana stated as Rachel gulped and stared at the Latina.

"Yes?"

Santana smirked as she glanced down, earning a confused looked from the diva, and sipped her coffee.

"You're lucky I like it black."

**_Fin_**.

A/N: haha, just a little drabble that came to mind as I was drinking my morning coffee. Let me know what you think! haha.


End file.
